Unexpected Love
by stonaldxx
Summary: Sakura Katsumi is the new girl in school, and her and Natsume become best friends. Their interests are the same, down to the fact that they both have eyes for Sasayan. Will this tear their friendship apart? Or will someone back down? KatsumixSasayanxNatsume story is probably better than summary :p and ALL characters are included. sorry if it sucks, but i tried! (: 3 thx !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**no characters belong to me, besides Sakura Katsumi (Sakura-chan, Sumi-kun, or Katsumi) and her younger sister Sakura Hitomi (Tomi-chan). this is a love triangle story btw 3**

**thanks (: and leave feedback maybe? 3**

It was a new day and I was attending yet another school in the middle of the semester. It was mid January. The snow was starting to go away, but the air was still curt and unforgiving. I hugged my overcoat closer to my body.

"Sumi-kun, you shouldn't splash in puddles," my younger sister chided me. I smiled and laughed. She was quiet for a bit, until her school was in view. I was always the more immature one.

"Sumi-kun," she said, "what if the other kids don't like me?" I sighed.

"Tomi-chan, all the kids will like you!" I replied enthusiastically. She nodded.

"Don't forget to pick me up from school," she said softly.

"I won't. Have fun, Tomi-chan!" I said, waving bye to her.

Hitomi and I were completely opposite. She was quiet and reserved; her blonde hair was always straightened in the morning, and her uniform was ironed and hung the night before. She took on a big responsibility, even though she was only 8.

I, on the other hand, was a clumsy. I let my wavy blonde hair fall naturally. My uniform always had wrinkles in it (though I never let it stink), and my homework was always pushed aside for social events. And I was twice her age!

Hitomi became this way after our father left for America. He works there now, and sends us money. Our mom works too, but dad makes more in a week than mom makes in half the year. She does work because she enjoys it, not because she has to.

Because of our financial blessings, we live in a mansion in the mountains, not far from where my new school is. I hate mentioning that I'm rich, but the truth comes out eventually. I had to transfer because my last school kicked me out. I'm not bad, but I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey, Kaoruko!"

"Did you get the answers for the math worksheet?"

"Do we have practice today?"

"That's awesome!"

My eyes widened. The students had already found friends (judging by the fact that it was already halfway into the first semester). Cliques were formed, and I was left out.

I tucked a couple strands of my hair behind my ear, sucked in a deep breath, and walked forward. I earned stares from lots of people; boys, girls, teachers, even random bystanders.

"Who's she?"

"I heard she's dangerous."

"No way. She's hot."

"So pretty..."

"Stay away from her! I heard she got kicked out of her last school."

"Wow, a badass. I like it."

I ducked my head lower and nearly ran. I was nearly around the school to enter the back entrance.

"Ow!" I fell forward as I put my hands out to catch myself.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked up. There was a redhead girl a little shorter than me. She was cute, in a way that made boys fall hard. She smiled.

"I'm fine," I said, and smiled back.

"You fell kinda hard," another voice said. I looked behind the girl. There was a boy just a bit taller than me with black hair and attractive features. He was holding onto a bike.

"Oh, no! I'm fine. Oh! Are you okay?" I asked, returning my gaze to the girl.

"Yep!" she said with a smile. "I'm Natsume Asako! You must be the new girl! What's your name? Do you have any friends?"

I laughed. I liked this girl. She was like me!

"I'm Sakura Katsumi. I just got here, so no..."

"Well, consider me your first friend!" she said enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Really?" She nodded.

"And this is Sasayan, your second friend!" Sasayan smiled.

"Sasahara Souhei, at your service!" he said, and made a peace sign.

"Cool," I smiled. "I've never had real friends before."

"Eh!?" Natsume gasped. "Sasayan, we have to introduce her to Mitty and Haru! Oh, and what about Ooshima-san, and Yana..."

She grabbed my hand and started running towards the school building.

"Sasayan, hurry you slow poke!" she shouted behind her.

"I'm in 1A," I told her.

"I am too! And so is Sasayan and all my other friends!" she said. I was pulled into class 1A. Barely anyone was here.

"Haru-kun! Mitty!" A girl and boy looked up from a desk next to the window. I gasped.

"Shizuku?" I asked. She cocked her head.

"Sakura Katsumi, still perfect as ever," she replied bluntly, and looked back down to her papers.

Everyone froze.

"S-Sakura, you know Mitty?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, we're cousins," Shizuku replied curtly, "and I don't like her."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, friends of Haru who seem to have no other afternoon meeting spot besides here," the guy at the front desk said. He had black hair that looked gelled back, and was wearing dark glasses. "Hm? What's this? Someone new?"

"Gah, is he talking about me?" I whispered to Natsume, but she was already running past the front desk into the lounging area.

"Hey, manager!" Sasayan said. "This is Sakura Katsumi."

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. So, baseball boy," he said, turning back to Sasayan, "you up for a couple of rounds? The team's already in the cages."

"Yep!" he smiled. "Katsumi, wanna come try?" He looked at me. I must've looked confused, because he said, "batting practice."

"Oh! Yeah!" I replied happily.

"Cool!" he said. "Follow me!" I put my stuff on to the couch next to where Natsume was sitting.

"If you want me to help you study, then you better cooperate with me!" Shizuku chided her.

"Ahh, sorry, Mitty!" she replied. Haru was lying down on the couch, reading a book.

"Eh, Sasayan!" I looked towards the batting cages. There was a large group of guys. A couple guys were already hitting. This must be the baseball team.

"Hey, Yana! Guys, this is Sakura Katsumi," he said, motioning to me.

"Woah, so pretty," a guy said. I heard of couple of mutters and nods in response.

I smiled nervously at them, waving my hand slightly.

"Hey, Katsumi, this cage is open," Sasayan shouted. I walked over and he handed me a bat. I held it in my hands and shifted my grip to the correct position. "Eh? You know how?"

"My dad taught me," I replied. "Hey, Sasayan, I bet you I can get more points than you in batting!"

Everything got quiet.

"Sasayan, you better not back down! We all heard this bet!" A few guys snickered. Sasayan looked stunned, then he smiled.

"Deal."

Sasayan was batting first. Each homerun you hit is 10 points, and you get 20 balls. He ended up with 190 points.

"Try beat that," he said with a smirk. I smiled back.

"Okay." I entered the cage and got ready. The ball was pitched, and I swung my bat around. There was a loud crack, and an animated cheer. I had hit one home run!

"One down, 19 to go!" I said happily. I hit a second, and a third. I smiled at Sasayan. "Still think you're gonna win?" His mouth dropped. The rest of the team was cheering me on. By 19 home runs, it had become quiet. This ball would determine if I won or not.

The ball was pitched, and I swung. I felt my bat connect with the ball, and I swung my hardest. There was a loud _CRACK!_

"Did she hit it? Is it a home run?" Sasayan asked anxiously.

The animated crowd stayed silent as the announcer said, _FOUL BALL!_

"What!? A foul ball?" I shouted.

"What does this mean?"

"Did Sakura-chan win or did Sasayan?"

"I won," Sasayan said.

"Huh?" I said. "Even if that was a foul ball, it was still a foul ball _home run!_"

"But you said you could earn more points than me. We still both have 190! So technically, I won!" Realization hit me, and I sulked.

"Aw, all right then," I said. "Next time I'll be sure to beat you!" I smiled at him.

"Who cares about next time? Sakura-chan, you lost so now you have to do something for Sasayan!" Yana said.

"What? What type of thing?" I replied, lost. "Don't I just pay him or something?"

"Ooh! That's good, Sakura-chan! How much?"

"How about you split it among all of us?"

"No, I'm not going to take your money, Katsumi," Sasayan said.

"What? Isn't that what a bet is? I have to give you money," I told him.

"I got it!" a boy shouted. "Since Sakura-chan insists on giving Sasayan money, but he doesn't want to accept it, make them go on a date!"

"A date?" I gasped, taken aback.

"What!?" Sasayan shouted.

"Yeah, that's good, Fujioka! Go on a date with Sakura-chan, Sasayan! And she can pay!" Yana said.

"Why can't I just give you the money now?" I asked.

"I can't take your money!" he replied quickly. "A date?"

"You really want to?" I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, I did win the bet..."

"Okay, then! Let's go on a date!" I replied. I smiled. He looked shocked, but smiled back.

"Okay, a date."


End file.
